1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure is related to a liquid crystal display panel, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display panel having two side co-used shift registers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a prior art liquid crystal display panel 100. The liquid crystal display panel 100 includes a pixel array 102, shift registers 104, and an outer frame 106. As demand for high resolution liquid crystal display panels grows, number and rows of pixels in the pixel array 102 increase. Thus each pixel in high resolution liquid crystal display panels becomes smaller. Layout height H of each shift register 104 used to drive each row of pixels is limited, so layout width W of the shift register 104 must increase in order to accommodate components and traces in the shift register 104. However, as narrower length L of the outer frame 106 is required, there is a limitation to how much the layout width W may increase and the components and traces in the shift register 104 may not be laid out completely in a limited area.